Percabeth Songfic
by thaliagrace160
Summary: Percy is singing about his love for Annabeth, but he doesn't know that she's listening to him sing at his window. What will happen when Silena, Katie, Thalia, and Clarisse walks by? Song: 'Miss Independent' by Ne-Yo


**Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan or Ne-Yo, sadly *sniffle*. The characters and lyrics belong to those two.**

**This is Percy singing about Annabeth in his cabin, and Annabeth is walking by, hears him singing, and starts to listen outside his window. This is before they start dating.**

**Please review!**

Annabeth sighed. She was bored. She'd done all her morning classes, and didn't want to go back to her classes just yet. When she walked by Percy's cabin, she heard singing. Annabeth stopped by the window and listened.

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**Ooh, there's somethin' about just somethin' about the way she's move**

**And I can't figure it out**

**There's something about her.**

**Said ooh it's somethin' about kinda woman that want you but need you**

**And I can't figure it out**

**It's somethin' about her**

Annabeth blushed at the window.

**Cause she walk like a boss, talk like a boss**

**Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off**

**She's fly effortlessly**

**Cause she move like a boss, do what a boss do**

**She got me thinkin' about getting' involved**

**That's the kinda girl I need.**

Silena, Katie, Clarisse and Thalia walked over to Annabeth and saw her blushing. They started giggling (well, all four except for Clarisse. That is not the 'proper' thing for a daughter of Ares to do).

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

Silena was bright red at that point from giggling. She stopped when she heard Percy sing that last part, though. She looked at Percy through the window, and then back at Annabeth. A plan to get those together immediately started to form in her head.

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She got her own thing that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

**Ooh there's somethin' about**

**Kinda woman that can do for herself**

**I look at her and it makes me proud**

**There's something about her**

**Somethin' oh so sexy about**

**Kinda woman that don't even need my help**

**She said she got it she got it**

**No doubt, it's somethin' about her**

**Cause she work like a boss play like a boss**

**Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off**

**And the bills are paid on time yeah**

**She made for a boss only a boss**

**Anything less she telling them to get lost**

**That's the girl that's on my mind.**

Silena was about to squeal, but Thalia and Clarisse saw and put their hands over her mouth. "Shh," Thalia whispered. Silena understood. They didn't want Annabeth and Percy to know that they were there, because then they would have an angry daughter of Athena and an angry son of Poseidon on their hands.

**Her favorite thing to say 'Don't worry I got it'**

**And everything she got best believe she bought it**

**She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it**

**You're everything I need, said you're everything I need**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Ooh the way you shine**

Annabeth blushed deeper

**Miss Independent**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**Miss Independent**

**That's why I love her**

Finally, Silena couldn't stand it anymore. She squealed so loud that her mother was probably able to hear her on Olympus. Annabeth whipped around and saw Katie, Silena, Thalia and Clarisse. Thankfully, Percy didn't hear Silena (for some odd reason, but it was probably a good thing). Thalia, Katie and Silena looked at each other.

"RUN!" They screamed together. They ran down towards the lake screaming bloody murder. Clarisse and Annabeth looked at each other. Clarisse shrugged and walked off.

"Have a nice day, Princess." She said as she walked away.

Annabeth sighed and walked back to the Athena cabin thinking about the song she'd heard Percy just sing.


End file.
